


Blam Week-Day Two

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode re-write as if Blam was canon.  I chose "Michael".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day Two

The parking garage was dimly lit and the air chilly as New Directions and the Warblers faced off. Sam glared at Sebastian, any friendly feelings he’d had toward the other teen were completely gone. Sebastian had turned downright nasty after Sam and Blaine had turned him down both separately and together for a hook up. He was like a male Santana; vicious sharp tongue and no qualms with going right for the juicy tender spots.

And what was worse was the way Sebastian talked to Kurt. Sam didn’t care as much about Sebastian’s insults to him, but insulting his friends was a quick way to really piss him off. Kurt had his own barbs to throw back; he definitely gave as good as got, but that didn’t change anything in Sam’s mind.

They launched into Bad and Sam couldn’t keep his eyes on Sebastian as much as he wanted to, but he still tried to watch him when he could; he didn’t trust Sebastian to keep his paws to himself if he was close to Blaine. As the performance wound down they found themselves lined up facing off with the Warblers again. Sam ended up being farther away from Blaine than he would have liked, but he could still keep an eye on him and Sebastian.

It happened so fast that Sam didn’t have a chance to call out a warning. Blaine was on the floor crying out in agony and Kurt was knelt beside him. Sam was frozen for a moment, staring at Blaine curled up on the ground before he reacted. Fury surged through his body and spurred on by his boyfriend’s pain, Sam didn’t even stop to think before charging his target.

“SEBASTIAN!” Sam roared at the retreating Warbler. As a former quarterback and all around in shape guy, Sam quickly gained ground on the other teen.

Sam managed to get his fingers wrapped in Sebastian’s jacket and yank him around with his other fist ready to pummel him when someone grabbed him from behind. Strong hands pulled his fist back and an arm around his chest hauled him backwards.

“He ain’t worth it, dude,” Puck said in his ear. “This punk ass prep boy will get you arrested for assault or something and then who will look after your boy? And that’s where you should be anyway, dude.”

Puck spun him back around the direction they came from and even though Sam’s desire to pummel Sebastian’s face in was still high he ran back the way he had come. The group was in disarray fussing around Mike, who was no doubt on the phone with 911. Sam slid to a stop beside Blaine and put a hand on his arm.

“Hey B,” Sam said softly. Blaine was gasping with pain, curled up on his side with both of his hands clasping his face, but he whispered Sam’s name as if his presence was a balm for his pain. “I’m here, B. I’m here.”


End file.
